


Good Example

by Jack36



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Eli is a good example, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack36/pseuds/Jack36
Summary: This is a prompt filling: Dia and Chika argue over who the best Muse girl is. From LoveLive prompts on tumblr.





	Good Example

Dia huffed for the upteenth time of the day. “Chika-san, I keep telling you, Ayase Eli is obviously the most beautiful, talented, and overall best in muse! I fail to comprehend why don’t you see it as well!”

The orange-haired Aqours leader, who was currently pouting, got up from her current seat, in the reception of her family’s inn, and slammed her hands on the counter. “No, no, no, Dia-chan! It’s Honoka’s smile and energy that kept Muse going! It’s her cheerfulness that kept them up and running until the end of the year!”

The arguement had started hours ago, just after Chika asked the Student council president to help her with some assignements, who were now done, and to listen to the best Muse girl’s solo album, Honoka Kousaka’s “Honnori Honokairo”. While the rest of Aqours facepalmed at their leader’s statement, Dia, of course, rose to the challenge. And now, the sun was setting, and those two were still arguing. To the black haired girl, this meant pain, because no one likes arguing with the one they loved, right? Yes, you read well, Kurosawa Dia was deeply, completely in love with Takami Chika. It was her determination in the early Aqours days that lured her in, and all the lenghts the mikan-lover girl went to make Aqours shine made the heiress fall harder and harder. That was the main reason for her presence at the Takami’s inn every time her leaader asked her to.

“Chika-san, it’s...” Dia was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Takami Shima, the kindest of the two Takami’s elder sisters, who was wearing a dangerous smile.

“Would you two please keep quiet? There are some guests who are sleeping, right now.” Her voice was unnaturally soft, and her smile stretched more and more as she spoke.

Chika’s face morphed from a pout to pure horror, and she sat back behind the counter, covering her mouth with both hands, and nodding energetically.

“By the way,” continued Shima, “there are two guests that should be here shortly. Give them room 36, right? You should see them on the register, reservation name Nitta.”

Chika quickly glanced at the book she had in front of her and nodded again, then something clicked in her head. “Shima-nee, isn’t room 36 the one directly in front of mine?”

The older Takami nodded. “We are full, and they asked a bit of privacy, so the room with the big balcony wasn’t an option. Please show them the way when they come, right? Mito is making dinner for the both of you. Would Udon be fine for you, Dia-san?”

Dia nodded and smiled, thankful for the hospitality, and Shima left the hall. 

Dia smirked, and, looking Chika, said “Eli is still the best.” 

Chika scowled and looked away from her.

In that moment, the front door opened, and a too familiar couple walked in. Hand in hand, one slightly taller, with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. The other with ginger hair tied in a low ponytail that fell on her right shoulder.

“Good evening, innkeeper-san.” Greeted the blonde-haired one. “We have a reservation. What name did you give, Honoka?” 

Honoka thought for a second before answering “Nitta, my mother’s last name!”

If it wasn’t connected to her head, Chika’s jaw would have dropped to the floor. As Dia’s. 

And Honoka nudged Eli’s side. “Eli-chan... I think we’ve been recognized.” She giggled. 

Chika stood up again, and bowed deeply. “Kousaka Honoka-san, Ayase Eli-san, it’s an honor! I must ask you to give me something that confirms your identity, for bureaucratic reasons, and I will show you your room! May I ask, what brings you here in Uchiura?”

Eli giggled, an heavenly sound for Dia, and said “Well, innkeeper-san, we are just exploring new places for our holiday, you know, me and my fiancée, here.”

Honoka pouted. “Mou, Eli-chan! You shoudn’t say it out loud!”

“What can I do, Honoka? You are the best.” And Eli planted a kiss on Honoka’s lips. 

Eli planted a kiss on Honoka’s lips.

AYASE ELI. PLANTED. A. KISS. ON. KOUSAKA HONOKA’S. LIPS.

Dia’s head started spinning. Her favourite of Muse, had just kissed Chika’s. And called her “her fiancée” and “the best”. 

Chika wasn’t faring mugh better, apparently, because a stupid smile had appeared on her face. “Congratulations then!” She said. “I’ll show you the room, which is room 36! Although, if you were so kind to concede us a picture, all the four of us, together, for me, and my friend, there, it would be much appreciated! Ah, it mustn’t be today! Whenever you feel like it!”

After filling some paperwork, Chika led the older couple to their room (and just then she noticed that Honoka and Eli would have stayed IN FRONT OF HER ROOM) and came back skipping. But she didn’t go to the counter, she went to Dia, threw her arms around her neck and, in a hushed voice, screamed. “It’s Honoka and Eli! Dia-chan, it’s them, and they are toghether! I’m so happy I could kiss you right now!”

Dia’s face broke the world record for turning beet red, and she stuttered “Wh-wh-what are you saying, Chika-san?” 

Chika looked away bashfully. “I mean, if you are ok with that, of course...”

“Do you mean you... would like to kiss me?” Chika nodded. “Why?”

“Because! You are smart, and talented, and beautiful, and so special! And you keep me around even if I’m nothing of that!” Chika concluded with a smile that would blind the sun, and Dia’s heart was beating so fast it could break out. 

“Then... You should, Chika.” Dia whispered, wrapping her arms around Chika’s waist. Said girl didn’t waste any time and closed the distance between their lips.

Right now, to Dia, who was the best in Muse didn’t matter anymore. She was kissing the girl she loved, just as the singer whom she liked the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Here! As usual, feel free to point me out any mistake. I love ChikaDia, so this prompt felt perfect! And, Eli being a good example for Chika, and making her take a chance on Dia, it's something I thought long ago. I hope you enjoyed this, Jack36 out!


End file.
